Whitney (Call) Meek
|6-2| |}} |place_of_birth = Oregon |relatives = Stephen Meek (husband) Theodore Meek (son) George Meek (son) Arthur Meek (son) |degree = Creative Writing |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |twitter = Whitney_Call |instagram = whitneycall}} Additional information Home state: Oregon Favorite food: Thai Favorite sketch: Interview with When Whitney was in high school, she felt like an “awkward dork.” “My parents told me that when I went to college, guys would be interested in a mature, smart woman,” Whitney says. “The average age of my sisters getting married was 19. By the time I was 21, my parents started talking about what if I never got married.” Whitney put herself into a “weird mindset” until she realized she just needed to be happy with what she was doing right then. “And that’s when Stephen was like, ‘Do you want to get married?’ And I was like, “Sure!” Now the two share a career, a house and two pet goats. Whitney sees performing as a way to do more than make people laugh. She also wants them to think. For her senior project in high school, she directed a play about school violence. In college, Whitney took a creative writing class on a whim. This minor decision held a major plot twist. “Teenagers deal with a lot of stuff,” she says. “We can do a lot of good by helping teens express themselves through fiction.” One of Whitney’s favorite parts about Studio C is doing firesides, hospital visits and public appearances. “It makes us feel like we’re doing more than being stupid on TV,” Whitney says. The cast gets heart-wrenching letters, like one from a fan who is dealing with a brain tumor while his parents divorce. “They say when they watch Studio C, they forget about the hard things happening right now,” Whitney says. Favorite sports: “Running — but if I run with people it makes me anxious.” Biggest wins: “This Studio C gig! I don’t know if I’ll have another win in my life better than this. I’ve peaked.” Favorite sketch: “‘Peeta’s Song’ has replay value with the costumes and makeup — and Stacey kills it as Cinna. This last season I wrote a sketch about a rhino attack. That sketch had a lot that could be taken off the page. Often I’m super critical of myself, but that one is fun.” Pre-game ritual: “Makeup and wardrobe people are emphatic about us not ruining our wigs or makeup before we go on stage, but I have to get my blood flowing and my body into it. Right before a sketch when the lights are off, I often scream.” Post-game: “We go somewhere to eat and talk about things like how the live audience determines how well the show goes. If we happen to have an audience full of 12- and 13-year-olds and we have a sketch about the Democrat and Republican party, it might not fly. We’ve had sketches crash and burn if we have the wrong audience at the live taping.” Competitive streak: “We all want to get sketches on the board. As a writer, you want to be trusted by the group. We only use 40 percent of the sketches we write, so we’re going to deliver some sketches that don’t land well.” New Year’s Resolution: “For me it’s a time of reflection. Am I just a cynical person who pokes fun? I want to be someone who grabs life and does amazing things. I want people to feel safe with me.” About Me: "I have a useless, uncanny talent for recalling obscure quotes from movies. I love people, particularly senior citizens. I hate courtesy laughs (You know the ones I’m referring to). I’ll buy coffee for my house someday just for potpourri. And if I had a time machine, I’d go back and kick it with Gregory Peck." Category:Bio Category:Actors Category:Female Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Divine Comedy